


Puedo decirlo ahora

by WooHo_Shin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Time Travel, Tony Stark Dies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/pseuds/WooHo_Shin
Summary: Ganan la batalla, pero pierden mucho más en el camino. Steve pierde a Tony.Cuando toma la decisión de regresar y eventualmente quedarse, se da cuenta que aún tiene una segunda oportunidad para amar.





	Puedo decirlo ahora

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un intento de arreglo, espero sane un poco nuestro corazón tan caóticamente roto. Si no has visto la película y aún sigues aquí, eres realmente valiente, nunca cambies ;)

Hubo una historia.

Con malentendidos, golpes e ira y dolor que se dejaban vislumbrar en las irises temblorosas de ambos. Sin embargo, y es de aquello que piensa con mayor constancia y anhelo, es que no fue solo eso, en cambio, fue mucho, mucho más.

Y Steve ya no puede tenerlo ahora.

Tony dijo _Soy Ironman_ y con el poder y la valentía terca que solo él podría gozar, tronó los dedos, en un movimiento que escondía decisión, fuerza y generosidad. Todo fue más veloz a partir de ahí, cada uno de los outriders desaparecieron hechos polvo, mientras los ojos de los héroes que quedaron se enfocaban en la silueta de Thanos que se esfumaba lentamente, hasta que ya no hubo nada más de él.

Steve no lo hizo, su vista, en cambio, no podía apartarse del cuerpo del castaño, quien observaba el lugar donde hubiera estado Thanos con una mirada hueca y lejana, inmóvil, con su cuerpo lleno de heridas graves que comenzaban desde sus dedos hasta la mitad de su rostro.

El cruzar miradas fue doloroso.

Llena de una expresión impotente que albergaba un sabor amargo, uno que escribía un final que él no deseaba tener, uno que lo empujaba a rozar el sentimiento agrio y doloroso con su pecho al descubierto e inevitablemente matarlo un poco cada vez.

Dio un paso, y luego se detuvo. Rhodey estaba ahí ahora, tomando la mano de Tony, hablándole en susurros bajos que él no era capaz de escuchar. Luego ya no era solo él, Peter y Pepper también.

Steve observó su escudo roto colgando de su brazo, deseando oportunidades que ya no podría obtener, arañando con vehemencia el pensamiento de un cuento con un final feliz que ya no podría ser ahora, porque sí, ganaron, pero a qué costo. ¿A qué maldito costo?

Natasha se fue, junto a varias personas que jamás regresarían. Como Tony.

Su amado Tony.

Levantó la vista y Pepper se encontraba susurrando palabras de aliento ahora, murmurando contra el oído de Tony como este final era el indicado.

Un final que Tony estaba preparado para obtener.

Él siempre sabía lo que se debía de hacer, lo correcto, el sacrificio que mejora y acrecienta las oportunidades de los demás. Con aquellas arrugas que se formaban al lado de sus ojos cuando sonreía y ese leve elevamiemto de la comisura de su labios cuando se burlaba de sus anticuadas formas, con todo ello, Tony era un hombre inteligente, listo y decidido ante todo.

Y esta vez sería diferente de cualquier otra decisión, porque ganaron. Ganaron y eso vuelve feliz a Tony, porque hizo lo que debía de hacer y no falló. Eso no evita que haya miedo en el borde de sus irises castañas, que se aferran al sentimiento de pérdida, de una despedida imprevista que le arrancaría todo lo que conoce de su lado; sin embargo, un segundo después, Steve puede ver como Tony parpadea con determinación y se permite a sí mismo disfrutar del breve momento, de la tranquilidad entre sus dedos, de la paz en su pecho que bombea en sincronía con su corazón.

Steve quiere acercarse entonces, dar pasos agigantados y abrazar sus recuerdos juntos, en la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Susurrar palabras de aliento y promesas que no podrían ser, oraciones llenas de afecto y amor que nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente para pronunciar.

Quiere.

Nadie sabe cuánto quiere hacerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando se acerca un paso más y su pecho amenaza con explotar por un sentimiento poderoso y angustiante, nota las lágrimas en los ojos de quienes están más cerca que él.

—Adios, señor Stark.

Y... No.

 _No. No. No. Maldita sea, Tony_ , piensa Steve con fuerza, _no puedes irte sin que yo me despida. No, por favor. No te vayas de mi lado_ _. Por favor, no._

—Steve. —siente la mano de Pepper en su hombro, y cuando voltea puede ver unos ojos claros bordeados de pequeñas gotas de lágrimas, unos temblorosos que le miran con comprensión y cierto dolor.

Ve a los demás detras de él y se da cuenta como todos parecen tener la misma mirada, porque de pronto no está lejos, está ahí, abrazando un cuepo que no responde, que es estático entre sus brazos que no dejan de temblar. Se da cuenta que las palabras en su mente, nunca estuvieron ahí. Lo dijo en voz alta, en voz grave y lo suficiente fuerte para que todos lo escuchasen.

Pero no Tony.

No él.

—Te amo, Tony. Por Dios, te amo tanto.

Y decirlo así, tan alto, tan abrumadoramente real, es mejor y a la vez peor, porque siente un peso librarse de su cuerpo, porque lo dijo, después de tantos años sintiendo lo mismo, por fin fue capaz de decirlo.

Tony no está ahí para escucharlo, sin embargo.

No lo está y todo apesta.

Es un juego doloroso que se acrecienta y Steve  quiere que termine, se acabe y todo sea mejor. Sin embargo, aquello no puede ser y jamás será.

—Él lo sabe —susurra Pepper, a un lado suyo—. Él también te amaba, lo hizo. Tú sabes que lo hizo.

Steve aprieta más fuerte, sintiendo la flexibilidad y el suave roce del cuerpo bajo suyo.

 _No_ , quiere decir una vez más.

Por favor, no.

 

[* * *]

 

  
—Para él será el tiempo que necesite, para nosotros solo cinco segundos. ¿Listo? —pregunta Banner, mientras verifica los controles por algún mínimo error.

Steve asiente, activando el traje cuántico.

Y luego desaparece.


End file.
